Aishiteru
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: Cheesy title I know D: But I couldn't think of anything else.   IkexMarth lemon, don't like don't read.


Hey guys! So I hope you enjoy this lemon I've written, even though it's not one of my strongest points in writing. T.T

I would like to dedicate this to my pal Shinju-kun, for her 17th birthday. (You guys should all go read her fics, they're pretty shweet)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story. All character belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight as Marth walked down the hallway. Ike had told him earlier he had a surprise for him, and that he was to go to his dorm at midnight.<p>

"I wonder what he wants?" Marth thought to himself, yawning as he continued to walk. He didn't know why his oaf of a boyfriend couldn't wait till morning, or at least at a reasonable time at night.

As he neared Ike's door, he fumbled around in his pocket for a key, quickly finding it and unlocking the door.

He gave a quick knock then slowly opened it, peering inside.

Marth gasped as he was quickly pulled in, the door closing behind him as he was shoved up against it, a pair of rough lips smashing against his own.

"Mm...Ike.." Marth moaned as he ran his fingers through Ike's hair.

Marth reluctantly pulled away to gasp for air. "Ike, what's gotten into you tonight?"

Ike grinned as he moved to suck on the bluenette's neck, eating a moan. "Someone told me that you were being a bad boy." He kissed the now red mark on Marth's neck. "That was in need for some punishment." He finished, capturing Marth's lips once more.

Marth kissed back.

Ike picked up Marth by the waist as he continued to kiss him, carrying him over to their bed.

"I think these need to go." Ike said huskily, slowly peeling Marth's short off his lithe form, eyeing the six-pack that laid beneath him. He ran his fingers over it.

Although Marth appeared to be very skinny and almost weak, the prince did have his fair share of muscles. All those days of training weren't for nothing.

Marth groaned as he felt Ike run his cold hands over his stomach, reaching up to kiss Ike roughly.

Ike also groaned as he stuck his tongue in his boyfriends wet mouth, swirling it around to explore the wet heat.

Marth whimpered as he pants began to go uncomfortably tight, bucking them him to grind against Ike's crotch.

Ike caught the message as he started to work on Marth's belt, soon pulling his pants and boxers down, eyeing his lover's red manhood. He reached down and slowly ran his fingers across it, earning another whimper from the bluenette.

Marth started to reach up to take off Ike's own shirt but his hand was slapped away.

"I think you forgot," Ike shoved Marth back down on the bed. "that a certain someone still needs punished."

Ike reached for his back pocket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

He pushed Marth up against the headboard, grabbing his hands and attaching them to it.

Marth started to whimper in protest, but stopped when Ike lightly smacked his bottom.

Marth groaned. Though he would never admit it, he secretly liked it to be a little rough, if he was in the right mood of course.

Ike reached for the nightstand's drawer, pulling out what looked like a large ring. He slipped it over Marth's cock, turning it on so it vibrated.

"Ah-ah...Ike." Marth moaned, squirming around on the bed, as his cock began to ache.

Ike's large member grew at the sight, his pants too began to get uncomfortable.

He lightly smacked Marth's bottom once more. "Moan for me Marthy." He whispered huskily in Marth's ear, causing the uke to blush deeply. He nibbled gently on his soft earlobe, then worked his way down.

He kissed Marth's jaw, then his lips, then left a trail of kisses down to his chest. He took one of his boyfriend's pert nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around.

Marth groaned loudly. The ring around his cock seemed to be vibrating to the extreme now, and that plus Ike leaning over him shirtless with eyes full of lust was enough to make him wild.

"I-Ike...please take the..ah..ring off now."

"Hmm...I would. But I think this would be a better idea."

"What would- A-AH!..Ah-ah ..oh fuck Ike!" Marth moaned, thrashing his head around as he thrusted his hips upwards desperately. Ike had taken Marth's length into his mouth, while his hands fumbled with his sack.

Ike moved his head off Marth's length and smacked his ass. "What was that?"

"Ah...ah, Ike..please take the ring off. I-It hurts..ahh."

Ike decided he had given Marth's cock enough torture, and slowly pulled his mouth of, sliding the ring off.

Marth screamed and arched his back as he came, his hips rocking as he rode out his climax.

He fell back onto the bed, panting.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, we have yet to finish my love." Ike chuckled.

Marth's eyes widened. He didn't know if he could take much more.

Ike uncuffed his hands, flipping Marth over to lay on his stomach.

Ike grabbed his hips and pulled them up, so he could get a good view of his boyfriends ass.

He ran his fingers over the round globes, leaning over to kiss them.

Marth groaned loudly and his cock began to grow back as he felt something wet wipe across his backside.

Ike licked up and down Marth's sweet hole, before lightly sticking his tongue inside.

Marth's eyes rolled back in his head, gasping loudly at the sudden intrusion, his legs shaking.

Once Ike decided Marth was good and wet, he rolled Marth back over, holding three fingers in front of his mouth.

Marth eagerly started sucking on the three digits, moaning as Ike played with his nipples.

Once they too were wet, Ike stuck one into Marth's tight hole. "M-More.." Marth moaned.

Ike stuck another finger in his boyfriend's hole and started to scissor them around, loosening the hole.

"Ah...ah Ike."

Ike took this as a signal to shove the third and final finger in, earning a loud moan from the bluenette.

"A-Ah..fuck...Ike don't..ah, tease." Marth moaned.

Ike took his fingers out, chuckling. "Are you ready for me?"

"Mmm, yes. P-Please." Marth begged.

"What do you want me to do?" Ike asked, grinning.

Marth blushed. "Y-You know what to do..."

"Hm. I don't believe I do." Ike teased.

"J-just...fmmhm." Marth mumbled into the pillow.

"What was that?"

"God bless it, just fuck me!" Marth nearly yelled, blushing wildly.

"If you wish." Ike pulled down his pants, shoving his underware off as well. Then he slowly pushed his length into Marth, pausing to let the bluenette adjust.

"M-Move." Marth gasped, his eyes watering just a bit.

Ike slowly thrusted in and out of Marth, letting out a long groan of pleasure. No matter how many time he and Marth had sex, Marth's tight hole was just as good as the first time.

"F-Faster.." Marth let out.

Ike slowly began to pick up his pace, going faster and faster with each thrust.

"Oh..fuck Ike! Ahh..f-faster.."

Ike thrusted into Marth, angling his large member in different ways, trying to find the right spot.

"AH! Oh fuck right there! Right fucking there!" Marth gasped, moving his hips to meet Ike's thrusts.

"Jackpot." Ike thought to himself.

Ike groaned continued to thrust into Marth at an unbearable rate, the bed shaking and creaking underneath them. He leaned forward and gently started stroking Marth's member, making the uke tremble in pleasure as he tried to keep himself up.

Marth was writhing in pleasure, moaning loudly each time Ike hit his prostate, driving Ike insane with lust.

Ike flipped Marth over onto his stomach yet again and plunged back inside of him, gasping from the pleasure.

"Ohh fuck Ike.." Marth moaned, throwing his head back.

His mouth gaped open as he began to feel a pressure rising in his groin, knowing what was about to come.

"Ah..ah Ike I-I think I'm close.." Marth moaned.

"Me too..." Ike gasped.

"Ah! Ah fuck Ike!" Marth yelled, soon riding out his orgasm.

Within seconds of Marth's coming, Ike soon found himself also riding out an orgasm.

"M-Marth!" He gasped as he rocked his hips, spilling his essence into Marth.

They both fell onto the bed, gasping for breath.

Ike wrapped an arm around his lover, pulling the sheets over top of them. Marth laid his head on top of Ike's chest, closing his eyes.

"I love you," Ike said, kissing Marth's forehead.

"I love you too." Marth mumbled, returning a kiss on Ike's cheek. And with that he fell asleep, soon breathing heavily, relaxing in Ike's arms.

Ike chuckled at his boyfriend, then close his eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^<p>

Oh and my apologies if Marth seems a little OOC. I just always imagined him as one of those quiet, proper people in their daily life and yet a wild animal in bed if ya know what I mean(x

R&R!


End file.
